


i buzz, don't you?

by selvish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjobs under a desk, infront of the webcam, with ~tasteful foot fetish~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: It had been less than 5 minutes of gameplay before he got a ping from Discord. He was mildly annoyed, because from the notification sound it was a PM and not from a server, which would have been muted. It was Dream.Making the terrible decision to hide in Electrical, he told chat he was gonna see what the other wanted really quick. He muted his mic and opened the window.Hey I don’t mean to alarm you, but I’m under your desk rnDream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 356





	i buzz, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> *crashes in* hey! i got medicated for my ADHD so i can write now, how cool is that?!  
> i'm pretty new to this fandom so i'm sorry if any of the dialogue is ooc, i'm doin my best here.
> 
> please remember to ship privately - don't send this to the CCs. it's weird.
> 
> i made a twitter just for this because hyperfocus is a bitch, it's @_selvish !
> 
> enjoy! comment and kudos if ya like! thanks!

The fridge was casting a blinding fluorescent light directly into George’s eyeballs. One would think that after spending the majority of most days in front of a screen filled with artificial light, he wouldn’t feel a migraine inch into his brain just by opening the refrigerator, but life seemed to be full of surprises these days.

Amongst those surprises was his present situation: taking a break from hanging out with his friends online while inside the apartment of the man he loved and spent an obscene amount of time with. He was lucky, and should probably be counting his blessings more.

George took a couple aggressive gulps from the water bottle he had stored inside the fridge, and took some deep breaths with his eyes closed. The migraine that had started to form dissipated slightly, and he turned to walk back to his room. On the way, he wandered past Dream’s room. Even though they were very much in a relationship George still had home in England, and when he came to stay in Florida for a couple weeks here and there, he kept most of his belongings in a separate room from Dream’s office/their bedroom. That way they could still take breaks from each other to, y’know, do their jobs.

However, despite the door being slightly ajar, he couldn’t see the younger man at his desk or in the bed. He pinched the side of his mouth together, and continued on to his room. The game he was playing was still up and running, and he sat down at his desk to resume the voice call he was in.

“Hey guys, sorry about that, I was so thirsty and needed a break.” He spoke to both the call and his chat, who quickly returned his greeting. A few donations popped up on the side of his screen, and he thanked them a little distractedly. “Anyone know where Dream’s gone off to?”

Dream had been playing with them before, so it was strange that he went from joking and hanging out in the next room in the call to being M.I.A. Sapnap quickly spoke up, with confusion clear in his voice.

“Didn’t you just see him in the kitchen? He said he was gonna make dinner while you did one last round.”

“Oh… Maybe he went down to the store to pick some stuff up for dinner then. I didn’t see him!” George rationalized as the Among Us lobby was finalized and the game began. If this was his last round for the night, he needed to focus, so he easily pushed the confusion of where his boyfriend was to the back of his brain and got into his crewmate tasks.

It had been less than 5 minutes of gameplay before he got a ping from Discord. He was mildly annoyed, because from the notification sound it was a PM and not from a server, which would have been muted. It was Dream.

Making the terrible decision to hide in Electrical, he told chat he was gonna see what the other wanted really quick. He muted his mic and opened the window.

_ Hey I don’t mean to alarm you, but I’m under your desk rn _

**Dream**

George’s eyes widened, and he laughed a little incredulously. He eyed chat nervously and saw people assuming Dream had made some sort of joke. George was worried that this was not a joke.

_ hello? why are you under my desk? _

_ have you been under there the entire time?? _

**GeorgeNotFound**

_ Yes _

**Dream**

_ that answers one question. i’d love an answer to the first one as well! _

**GeorgeNotFound**

_ You’ll see :) _

**Dream**

It had been too long for this much of a distraction, so George shook his head and rolled his eyes. He unmuted his mic and returned to the game to find out he had been killed. Chat was not very happy with him.

“I’m so sorry, guys, I’ve been all over the place this stream. Dream was asking me what… he should get for dinner. Very pressing.” George laughed again, but this time it sounded more forced.

Instantly his words caused the chat to become a flood of emojis and appreciation for the domestic situation the two were in. He relaxed slightly and floated around doing more tasks, taking time to talk to chat and do donos. It wasn’t until his body was discovered he remembered that there was someone in the room with him.

There was a hand on his leg all of a sudden, and he jumped right as someone in the meeting shouted, which covered his jerk nicely. He cleared his throat and continued to listen politely to people discuss his dead body. The hand on his leg started to slowly rub circles into his calm. He pursed his lips together in a way that hopefully looked thoughtful.

“Thank you Samantha f-” George started to read out, but he was cut off by a second hand joining the party. This one eased his sock off of his left foot. “Whoops. For the yea-” He was cut off again, because his foot was pressed against a warm cheek dusted with scruff. Soft kisses were pressed against the arch of his foot and up to his ankle, while the hands on him continued to rub into the muscles of his leg.

Breathing a little heavier, he cleared his throat and continued, “For the year sub. That’s really amazing.” The end of his read definitely lacked his usual enthusiasm, and he mentally groaned to himself. He wasn’t motivated enough to read what chat was saying, and hoped they were paying attention to the game round continuing, a vote being skipped and two Imposters still remaining. This was apparently going to be a longer round.

The next few minutes he was mostly quiet, feigning intense concentration with his ghost tasks. Everyone else in the game seemed to be moving in groups, so he had no idea when the next body would fall.

Under the desk, on the other hand, there was way too much happening. A strong hand was massaging his bare foot, while more kisses were trailing up and down his leg. He felt his face becoming warmer and warmer, but he kept his composure up until his leg was placed onto Dream’s shoulder. He took a deep breath.

Those dreadful hands kept moving; now there was one on each of his eyes, spreading them open slightly. George scooted forward in his chair, which was a very bad idea. One hand disappeared, but the other dutifully began rubbing rough circles into his hip and on the crease of his leg meeting his torso.

_ Hey _

**Dream**

George started slightly at the ping in his headphones, and went a little too fast to go see what the other had said to him.

_ what _

**GeorgeNotFound**

_ Gonna need you to leave that game in a sec, I’m getting impatient _

**Dream**

_ yes sir _

**GeorgeNotFound**

He meant for it to sound more chill and funny, but it came out serious. Dream’s head tilted and he rested his cheek on George’s thigh, still rubbing into his hip.

_ I like that _

**Dream**

George cleared his throat and blushed more, feeling his tummy start to warm up and his cock stir in his pants. He was definitely interested in where this was going.

“Dream’s blowing up my DMs about dinner, I think I’m gonna head out. Thank you chat for a lovely evening. I hope you’re all well!” He was speaking way too fast and he knew it, but as he spoke he quickly ended the stream and redirected his channel to someone else who was still in the game. The round ended at the perfect time and everyone was unmuted in the call, laughing about how long that took. George agreed.

“Alright guys I’m gonna get some food in me and maybe sleep. Talk to you la-” He stops talking as a pinch shocks his system. Another ping from Dream.

_ Stay in the call _

_ Like, mute yourself _

_ But stay in _

**Dream**

George cocked an eyebrow at that, but did as he was told. Everyone’s chorus of goodbyes was returned, and he went on mute. Once he was sure they couldn’t hear him, he popped one headphone off of his ear. He looked down at the nest of fluffy hair still in his lap.

“Any other requests, Mr. Needy?” He was smiling despite the dig at his partner, and it was promptly wiped off of his face as the hand that held Dream’s phone tossed the device onto the carpet behind him and quickly made for the waistline of his sweatpants.

“Yeah, I have a couple.” Dream finally spoke up from beneath him. He looked up at George with hazy and half-lidded eyes, his big hands trying to tug down his pants while he was still sitting. “Your webcam still on?”

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, the stream is over but I have a webcam window open, yeah.” He wasn’t sure what that had to do anything, so he moved to close it.

“Wait. Keep it on. I want you to see yourself.”

The blush that had managed to fade from his face in their casual talking has now returned full force. He cleared his throat again and quickly darted his eyes to the window on his computer that showed him his face. He could barely see the top of Dream’s head poking up from his lap. Other than that, he looked fine. His friends spoke in his still covered ear. It added a level of degeneracy that traitorously made his dick twitch. He could feel Dream smile against his leg, and the hand on his hip squeezed the joint hard. George exhaled, and held eye contact with himself.

Dream hummed thoughtfully and rubbed his cheek against George’s leg again, it was as if he was a cat purring happily. George reached down and put a hand in the dark blonde locks, he raked his fingers through the hair and scratched his scalp.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He dared a look down at his boyfriend and smiled softly when they made eye contact. After a few seconds of George’s breathing picking up, Dream’s eyes suddenly focussed, and he went back to tugging at his pants. George stood slightly and chucked as his pants were ripped to the floor. The blonde shoved his face into his crotch, inhaling deeply and rubbing his cheek against George’s cock, who sucked in a harsh breath.

An emergency meeting must have been called, because all of the voices in his headphones came back and he jumped, feeling caught. It was now Dream’s turn to chuckle, but it was short lived. He started pressing kisses to the clothed member in front of him, and George’s eyelashes fluttered.

“Remember to look at yourself, baby.” Dream gently reminded him. His hands holding onto his thighs with a vice grip as he rubbed his mouth up and down his cock.

It was so much contact, but still not enough, that layer of fabric driving George into a frustrated state of mind. He glared at himself in the webcam, taking note of his face flush radiating all the way down to his neck. He was wearing a loose shirt today, so he could see pretty far down, and he looked rather pathetic panting to himself like he was.

“I need you to touch me, Dream. Please.”

Dream hummed again, but the close proximity to his cock made him jump again. His friends were still arguing in his ear, completely unaware of the fact that George was sweating and wanton in his desk chair. The hand in Dream’s hair tightened, and the younger man grunted.

“I am touching you.” He sounded so smug.

“More.”

“More, what?”

This was stupid. This was stupid and frustrating and that only made him harder. Something about his normally whipped boyfriend not doing as he asked only made the warmth in his stomach grow. He was half hard by now, every once and a while twitching his hips forward.

“Touch me more, Dream, please. Put your mouth on my cock. On my skin. Literally anything besides this clothed bullshit.” It was hard to talk without sounding whiny, in this state. This added to the overall pathetic look he was sporting. He was still watching himself.

Thankfully, Dream obliged. His boxers were gone and chucked across the room, and George let out a broken moan as Dream’s mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. There were a few small laps at his slit, and he shivered as he shut his eyes. Small whines kept falling from his lips subconsciously, and his hips went from twitching to canting against the other’s face.

His cock only got halfway into Dream’s mouth before he pulled off. His green eyes were stern when George looked down at him. Frustration came off of both of them in thick waves.

“Eyes up, George.” A hand tugged at his hair roughly.

“Mouth sucking, Dream.” George spit back, thrusting his cock into Dream’s face with a devilish smile.

Dream was very visibly not happy with that response, and he sat up sharply. It was pretty intimidating, being covered in a deep blush with your cock out while being stared down by a full clothed man. The power he had felt from his position seemed less valid now.

“You’re gonna cut your fucking attitude,” Dream began, dragging George down to bring their eyes to the same level, “Before I leave you here to hump your pillow. Brat.”

A wave of warmth overtook George as the weight of the other’s words hit him. His cock bobbed to full hardness and his eyes fell slightly more lidded. The dangerous smile he had on dropped into a lazy grin, and he leaned in to ghost his lips to just barely touching Dream’s.

“Yes, sir.”

The swallow Dream forced down was audible, and his jaw clenched almost painfully before he closed the space between the two. He skipped right to lapping into his boyfriend’s mouth. The kiss was all teeth and tongue.

George kind of felt like putty at this point, barely kissing back and just letting Dream take whatever he wanted from him. He had reached the level of subspace where all he wanted was to make him happy, and hopefully get off at the same time.

His eyes had closed, but he opened them again and lifted his head to look at himself in the webcam again. Dream took the opportunity to start mouthing and biting at his neck, and George was struck with how good they both looked like this. How right. He moaned with his mouth open as a particularly harsh nip landed right on the line of his jaw.

“Can you suck me off please, sir? Just touch me, please. I need it so bad.” George mumbled, his cock aching slightly from not being touched. While they kissed he could feel the strings of Dream’s hoodie brushing against his member, and it was torture.

“Yes, baby, you deserve it.”

Finally, there was a hand on him. After a couple experimental tugs that made George’s mind go blank, Dream moved his head down his sternum (leaving kisses in his wake). He looked up at George with his mouth only centimeters from his dick. His breath ghosted over the head, and George only stopped looking at his screen to roll his eyes back into his head subconsciously.

“Jesus Christ.” The brunette exhaled.

“Yeah, I know.”

Right as his cock was pressed past Dream’s lips, the voices in his ear came back again. This time, they were cheering at a crewmate victory. George’s heartbeat picked up and slammed in his chest with anxiety. The caught feeling returned, and he groaned as he felt his cock bump against the back of Dream’s throat.

“Dream…” He whispered, listening to his friends laugh and chat idly. They were debating going one more time, and George internally begged them to all hang up so he could be sucked off in peace.

“George?” Sapnap asked, and George’s eyes shot open. His hips thrust deeper into Dream’s mouth, scared he had somehow unmuted his mic.

“Nah, he’s getting food he said. I don’t know why he’s muted and didn’t just leave the call though.” Someone replied, their name gone to George at this time, since he was reassured that no one could hear him. Damn, almost getting found out really did something for him, though. He thrust again shallowly into Dream’s throat so that he could feel the younger man’s hands grip his hips again.

The conversation finally dwindled out, and he half listened as everyone disconnected from the call. He stared at his lone name in the call, and panted heavier as Dream bobbed on his dick.

“I thought they heard me.” He groaned out. Dream moaned with his mouth full in response, and the vibrations shook him to his core. He kept babbling, “I wish they had, Dream, I want them to know how good I feel because of you.” Dream moaned again and started moving faster.

Buzzing silence started to fill his ears from the blood rushing in his veins. He was getting close. His hips sloppily kept thrusting into Dream’s mouth and the other took it all. George took a break from watching himself to drop his head down and level with Dream, who had drool and precum running down his chin. That look, tied with the tears and overwhelming love in his boyfriend’s eyes was enough to make him cum down his throat with no warning.

His mouth was slacked open, and he let out a deep groan as he filled Dream’s mouth. Head spinning, his thrusts slowly petered out. Dream pulled off of them with a deep sigh through his nose. His eyes were cast down as he caught his breath

George pet his head softly, and gently took his leg back from over his shoulder.

“Lean back.” He whispered. Dream looked up at him with a dazed look on his face, but obeyed. The taller man leaned back on his hands and looked up at George from under the desk expectantly. He looked lightheaded, but there was a tent in his pants that couldn’t be ignored. “How close did you get from sucking me off?”

Dream cleared his throat and put on a lazy grin, “Very.” He replied simply.

Nearly of its own accord, George’s still clothed foot moved from Dream’s side and onto the bulge in his pants. Dream’s eyes rolled back into his head slightly and he bucked his hips up against his foot. The brunette dug the ball of his foot against the other’s cock, and that tied with his lazy thrusting got him to cum in his pants with a high-pitched keen that he would deny later.

A wet spot formed on the front of Dream’s pants, and George couldn’t stop staring at it. He lifted his sock away and stared at his boyfriend in slight awe. The laboured breathing from Dream meant he couldn’t say anything to defend himself, so they sat in momentary silence.

“That was… Really good.” George tried, still not taking his eyes off of the soiled clothing.

Dream nodded to him with his mouth still slightly open. Slowly, he got to his feet and stood over George in his chair. They both looked completely fucked out, and he drank in the sight before leaning in to kiss the other gently.

“You’re really good."


End file.
